(Kuro-Basu): Sentimientos Entrelazados
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: • POV s en forma de Drabbles • Historias complementarias del fic: KNB- Destinos Entrelazados. [Habra escenas extras no vistas dentro de los one-shots] PersonajexLector. Escena No.3: Perfecta para mí. [Kise Ryota]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Los personajes son de su respectivo autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener un rato y sin fines de lucro (aunque claro que tampoco creo que alguien me quiera pagar xD)

**Notas Autora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! No por favor no me apedreen -se arrodilla pidiendo clemencia- ya se que lo que debería hacer es subir un nuevo capitulo del fic, pero con esto doy señal de vida (?) xD No ya en serio, lamento que estos días tarde tanto en actualizar, pero he estado tan ocupada (tareas, anime, tareas, mangas, tare... no, mas anime xD) que no he tenido oportunidad de actualizar. Pero no se preocupen que ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo capitulo de mi otro fic (se que muchas esperan el shot de Akashi-san *w*) pero como les había comentado esta pequeña idea ya la tenia desde el versus de Kagami y Aomine, que me pareció buena forma para des-estresarme el comenzar a subirlo.

Espero que les guste, pues serán escenas que sucedieron dentro de las historias, pero ahora desde el punto de vista de cierto personaje en especial. Porque no son magas para leer la mente de ellos (?) xD así que aquí esta que lo es ellos estaban sintiendo en cierto momento.

Para quienes me leen por primera vez... ¡Bienvenidos! Estos serán pequeños drabbles relacionados con Kuroko no Basket. Las historias son independientes (o eso creo yo xD) por lo que no veo la necesidad de que lean el fic para que entiendan que es lo pasa. Pero si quieren saber porque sucede cierta situación los invito a pasar por mi perfil y visitar mi fic: **KNB- Destinos Entrelazados, **del que están sustraídas estas escenas. Aquí mismo indicare de cual historia esta realizado este drabble.

Sin más los dejo en la pequeña lectura. Muchas gracias por su atencion. Nos leemos más abajo ;)

**Advertencia:** Los personajes pueden sufrir OOC (Out of character) debido a que con algunos no estoy 100% familiarizada. Pero intentare no hacerlo :D Todas las historias serán tipo drabble.

**Aclaraciones: ****(T/N)**- Aqui va tu nombre. **(T/A)- **Aqui va tu apellido (creo que en este no hay apellido D:)

_Cursiva- Diálogos de personajes. _

* * *

**_ [KuroBasu] Sentimientos Entrelazados_**

**_Escena #1 : _**_Shin-chan y Aho Asa _

_(Escena sustraída del One-shot: ¿Signos no compatibles? -Capitulo No.2-)_

**_POV Takao Kazunari_**

_..._

_..._

Shin-chan siempre ha sido afortunado.

A veces me pregunto si realmente su suerte viene de consultar su horóscopo de Aho Asa.

Creo que a veces exagera en lo relacionado con ese asunto…

…aunque…

…esta vez…

…estoy **celoso **de él…

-_Shin~, Shin~_ - esa era otra vez tu cantarina voz buscando a Shin-chan como lo hacías todos los días desde que ingresaste a Shutoku.

Siendo sincero no esperaba que alguien como él, tuviera una amiga como tú.

Vamos, Shin-chan no es precisamente el tipo de persona animada con la que puedas llevarte bien tan fácilmente.

-_Oye Takao_- la voz del capitán Otsubo sonaba extrañamente curiosa- _¿Es esa la amiga de Midorima de la que nos contaste? _

-_Sí_- afirme con una sonrisa mirando nuevamente como continuabas en tu labor de perseguir a Shin-chan.

-_¿Qué es lo que le vio a Midorima para que insista tanto? _- Ese era Miyaji-senpai

Es verdad.

¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Shin-chan?

No quiero sonar como un mal amigo pero… quitando sus "pequeños defectos" como su extraña afición al horóscopo, sus tiros de tres puntos sin sentido y esa mirada de hielo que esconde detrás de sus anteojos, no puedo imaginar que sea lo que podría gustarle a una chica de él.

"_¡Ah! Ya sé… quizás sea su lado Tsundere, ¿no?"_

No.

No.

No es bueno tener envidia, pero en este momento la siento.

-_No tengo tiempo. Necesito seguir practicando_- esa era la respuesta que Shin-chan siempre te daba y que anunciaba el fin de su plática.

_**Siempre **_terminaba de esa manera.

Aún así, Shin-chan es un mentiroso. No hay un momento desde que pones un pie dentro del gimnasio en el que no te vea de reojo (intentando ocultarlo, por supuesto)

Mmh… supongo que como la buena persona que soy debo darles una mano.

¿O debería aprovechar esto para tener una oportunidad contigo (T/N)-chan?

No, no. Aunque cualquiera de los dos resultados que tenga no estarían nada mal.

-_Sé la forma para que Shin-chan hable contigo_- no quería decirlo, pero lo dije. Y aunque te veías confundida con las claras intenciones de preguntar qué haría, ni siquiera te permití eso.

No disponía de mucho tiempo por dos importantes razones.

La primera era porque probablemente sería l única vez que podría tenerte tan cerca.  
La segunda era que había una persona frente a nosotros que de seguro me mataría cuando me separará de ti.

Ahora entiendo ese refrán que dice: "Más vale pedir perdón que permiso"

Me acerqué hasta ti recorriendo con mis manos lentamente tu cintura.

Eras tan delgada y frágil, tal y como lo imagine.

Iba a detenerme, no llegaría más lejos, pero tu aroma era tan atrayente como el efecto de un imán, con un toque cítrico, que inevitablemente hizo que te acercara hasta pegarte más a mi cuerpo. Sentí como temblaste, seguro estabas sorprendida.

Mire a Shin-chan, estaba muy enfadado.

Pero… ¡bah! Ya lo había hecho, ahora tenía que terminarlo. Para mi buena fortuna (quizás la única de ese día) su objeto de la suerte era pequeño, si lo lanzaba contra mí no me dolería tanto.

Aspire tu dulce aroma por última vez, te miré a los ojos… tus hermosos y brillantes ojos… no pude evitarlo. Me acerque para darte un beso.

No tuve el placer de sentir tus labios, pero fue tan cerca que no podre borrar ese sabor en mucho tiempo.

-_(T/N)_- ¡Oh! La voz de Shin-chan era más seria de lo normal.

Y de inmediato te separaste de mí.

Unos segundos más tarde te alejo, y tú lo seguiste.

Parece que mi plan había funcionado. Quizás demasiado bien para mí gusto…

Me miraste una última vez, lo único que hice fue sonreírte.

Sí, el plan había sido "perfecto"… para los cáncer… no para los escorpión.

Tampoco llegue a creer que elegirías el resultado favorable para mí, aunque admito que lo hubiera preferido…

Aunque Shin-chan me matará después de aquello…

Gracias a ese Tsundere, no solo estoy sonando cursi… sino que he comenzado a creer que no estaría mal consultar Aho Asa…

Fin.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:** ¿Que tal estuvo? ¿No sienten más lastima por Takao? TwT Ah, la verdad es que pensaba escribir sobre otra cosa, pero no se, estuve pensando que había sentido Takao-kun cuando se fueron con Midorima y me dio cosita...

Bueno eso es todo, como dije esto es para distraerme un rato mientras hago los one-shots y two-shots :P por lo que tampoco se cada cuanto actualizare (aunque si son cortos, seguro sera más pronto xD) Pueden solicitar una escena en especial si quieren saber que pasaba por la mente de estos chicos(claro si es que ya leyeron mi fic :P).

Ah, lo olvidaba, ademas de que pueden solicitar alguna escena que les haya gustado de las historias, también pueden pedir un omake (como en el versus de Aomine y Kagami) y alguna escena extra que quieran que se vea. Estoy disponible a sugerencias, comentarios, jitomatazos, ensaladas, acepto también chocolates y altares (?) ah y si alguien quiere regalarme un cuervo también lo acepto (?) xD

Nos vemos y no desesperen, ya se viene el one-shot de Akashi, el one-shot de un personaje secundario (chan, chan, chan... es secreto xD) y un nuevo versus,así que preparen sus apuestas y votos. (Y los sobornos si quieren los dos finales xD)

Un abrazo :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Los personajes son de su respectivo autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener un rato y sin fines de lucro (aunque claro que tampoco creo que alguien me quiera pagar xD)

**Notas Autora:** Ja! Dos por uno el dia de hoy xD Como recompensa decidí actualizar con esta pequeña escena del ultimo capitulo que subi del fic, bueno técnicamente seria del penúltimo puesto que el ultimo fue de Akashi xD

Espero que no lloren (?) esta es la razón por la que estoy pesando en escribir el oneshot de Himuro *o* No se, se me hace así bien lindo :D Saludos ;D

**Advertencia:** Los personajes pueden sufrir OOC (Out of character) debido a que con algunos no estoy 100% familiarizada. Pero intentare no hacerlo :D Todas las historias serán tipo drabble.

**Aclaraciones: ****(T/N)**- Aqui va tu nombre. **(T/A)- **Aqui va tu apellido (creo que en este no hay apellido D:)

_Cursiva- Diálogos de personajes y flashbacks_

**_Para más detalles pueden leer el capitulo: Sweet Love del Fanfic KNB: Destinos Entrelazados._**

* * *

**_[KuroBasu] Sentimientos Entrelazados_**

**_Escena #2 : _**_Mejor que el baloncesto__  
_

_(Escenas sustraídas del One-shot: Sweet Love -Capitulo No.13- Miracle no. 8)_

**_POV Himuro Tatsuya_**

_..._

_..._

Hay pocas cosas en este mundo que me gustan tanto como el baloncesto.

Tú eres una de ellas.

_-Eso es imposible Tatsuya- _Taiga siempre tenía esa actitud

_-Taiga aún somos niños y acabas de llegar a América. Nunca sabes que es lo que pueda suceder._

_-Pero es imposible que haya algo que pueda amar más que el baloncesto- _mi mejor amigo siempre tendía a hacer demasiado estrecho su mundo.

_-No puedes creer que no sea posible. Estoy seguro que en futuro hasta tú tendrás algo o alguien que quieras igual o más que el baloncesto._

_Sus ojos me miraron con incredulidad._

_-Tatsuya, si tú llegas a tener a algo así, tendré que ser el primero en saberlo._

Realmente me gustaría decirle a Taiga que ya he encontrado a esa persona, y que esa persona eres tú. Pero… decirlo sería como traicionar a Atsushi.

_-No te preocupes Muro-chan. Hare mi mayor esfuerzo para dejar todo claro en este San Valentín. Pienso armarme de valor y confesarme ese día, de esa forma obtendré mi respuesta y se solucionaran las cosas_- me dijiste aquellas palabras de forma tan refrescante.

No lo hagas

Quisiera decirlo, pero siempre he sabido que a ti te gusta Atsushi. Ha sido así desde el primer día que te vi llegar a Yosen.

No quiero que salgas herida, Atsushi no es el tipo de persona expresiva que esperas. Incluso puede ser más difícil de lo que piensas.

_-Y bien, ¿ya están listas con su chocolate para San Valentín?-_ reconocí perfectamente la voz de tu mejor amiga cuando Atsushi y yo llegamos a la escuela. Atsushi parecía querer saber la respuesta.

_-Claro que sí-_ yo sabía perfectamente a quien te referías.

_-Oh~ ¿y a quien piensas dárselo?_

_-Haruka, sabes bien a quien se lo daré- _respondiste con tu lindo ademán que siempre realizas.

_-No me digas…seguramente se lo darás a Himuro-san, después de todo pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Hay varias chicas que sienten envidia de tu relación tan cercana con él. Hasta yo._

Parpadee unos instantes. Y luego vi a Atsushi.

Algo en mi interior deseaba que tú dieras una respuesta afirmativa, pero… sabia que eso no sucedería.

-_Ne~ Muro-chín~…-_ espere a que Atsushi hablara- _(T/N)-chín… ¿ella te regalará chocolates?_

Lo miré unos instantes. Atsushi no conocía tus sentimientos.

Lo sabía.

¿Debería dar una respuesta afirmativa? A veces no está mal ser un poco egoísta.

_-No lo sé…- _creo que esa respuesta era más que suficiente.

Tú serías quien tendría la última palabra.

_-Tenías razón Muro-chan-_ sollozaste un poco sobre mi pecho- _Lo mejor hubiera sido que me enamorará de ti y no de Atsushi-kun._

Sí, yo también lo creo. Hubiera sido mejor que te enamoraras de mí. Eso me facilitaría tomar la iniciativa.

Atsushi miró como me abrazabas, como te aferrabas a mí. Y por un momento desee que yo fuera tu elección.

_Pero eso era imposible_

…

_~ … ~_

_-Atsushi-kun, no necesitas hacer esto-_ hiciste un mohín inflando tus mejillas

_-(T/N)-chín~ eres tan pequeña que tengo que hacerlo-_ Atsushi te cargaba sobre su espalda, mientras tu sonreías alegre.

Esa expresión en tu rostro era la que me gustaba, aunque no fuera para mí, seguía haciéndote lucir hermosa.

_-Oie Tatsuya-_ esa era la voz de Taiga- _¿que estas mirando?_

_-Taiga… encontré a la persona que amo más que el baloncesto. _

No era algo que ocultar, porque aun si tú estabas con Atsushi, seguirías siendo lo más importante para mí

_Fin._

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:** Y bien, eso fue todo por hoy, espero que apapachen a Himuro :D No se que tal haya quedado pero realmente me da un poco de lastima. Oh, aparte de las escenas del oneshot tambien agrege unas nuevas :D

Cuidense, y recuerden decirme que es lo que prefieren que publique, si un oneshot o un two-shot :D

Sayonara

_Agradecimientos a:_ **Yokochan, Fernanda u, FerCheney, OrangeLightning-Mik, bubbleblack ,mafia chan, KurokoSari , Puririnn y Rin Tao**

**¡Gracias por seguir mis historias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Los personajes son de su respectivo autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo hago esto con el fin de entretener un rato y sin fines de lucro (aunque claro que tampoco creo que alguien me quiera pagar xD)

**Notas Autora:** Y he vuelto... y ¡NO!, no me pregunten si ya esta listo el final del versus de Midorin y Akashi xD porque no quiero pensar en eso (?) xD Ademas de que vi una escena del manga, que me ha dejado un sabor un poco amargo 7-7 asi que ando muy mal... ._.

Por lo demás les dejo el siguiente drabble, espero que les guste, juro que trate de hacerlo nada dramatico, pero como que no me resulto mucho xD Eso porque** Rena Hibari **me ha dicho que solo los estoy haciendo sufrir muajajajajaja, haber que tal.

Nos leemos abajito :D

**Capitulo Dedicado a: **_**UchihaMisha, **gracias por tu sugerencia :D Me agrado la idea, y por lo tanto lo plasme. Espero que te guste ;D  
_

**_Hubo chicas que cuando leyeron ese oneshot pidieron continuación, asi que tal vez haga un Omake mas largo, pues fue el único capitulo donde las lectoras estuvieron en Teikou (todos los demás oneshots y two-shots se crearon después del arco de Teikou) _**

**Advertencia:** Los personajes pueden sufrir OOC (Out of character) debido a que con algunos no estoy 100% familiarizada. Pero intentare no hacerlo :D Todas las historias serán tipo drabble.

**Aclaraciones: ****(T/N)**- Aqui va tu nombre. **(T/A)- **Aqui va tu apellido (creo que en este no hay apellido D:)

_Cursiva- Diálogos de personajes y flashbacks_

**_Para más detalles pueden leer el capitulo: "Nada es perfecto" del Fanfic KNB: Destinos Entrelazados._**

* * *

**_[KuroBasu] Sentimientos Entrelazados_**

**_Escena #3 : _**_Perfecta para mí__  
_

_(Escenas sustraídas del One-shot: Nada es perfecto -Capitulo No.1- Miracle no. 1)_

**_POV Kise Ryouta_**

_..._

_..._

Siempre necesite algo de motivación.  
¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan aburrido?  
Cualquier deporte podía realizarlo sin mucho esfuerzo, excepto aquel que me permitió conocer a Aominecchi.

Y lo mejor de todo… conocerte a _ti_

_-¿Ya vieron a ese chico tan guapo? _

_-Creo que su nombre es Kise Ryouta, el famoso modelo ¿no?_

_-Sí, sí, ese mismo. Parece que recientemente se ha unido al club de basquetbol._

_-Kyaaa, ¿creen que deberíamos ir a ver sus partidos? _

Claro que ese era yo. No podía culparlas por reconocerme a cualquier lugar al que fuera. Ese es el precio de ser el mejor…

_-¿Seguirán cuchicheando o se pondrán a practicar? El club de Gimnasia es algo serio, no vienen a jugar._

Esa fue la primera vez que escuche tu hermosa voz. Pero tú ni siquiera volteaste a verme cuando pase por ahí, a diferencia de todas las demás miradas que recaían sobre mí.

_-Kyaaa~ Kise-kun es maravilloso~ - _aquellos gritos tradicionales de mis fans eran estruendosos.  
Pero para alguien como yo es importante alimentar a mis seguidoras y que mejor que con un saludo propio de ellas.

Aunque justo cuando lo hice, estabas ahí de pie, observándome mientras saludaba a todas aquellas chicas. Era extraño, pero desde que empezaste a ir a nuestros partidos comencé a sentirme más motivado. Cuando te escuche decir aquellas palabras en tu club de gimnasia parecías odiar el basquetbol, o quizás lo que odiabas era que hablaran de mi.

De cualquier forma el hecho de que estuvieras ahí era algo significativo… probablemente habías caído ante mí.

_-Mi hermano juega basquetbol. Hace tiempo que no lo veo, y mirando el basquetbol lo siento más cerca._

Comprendí tus sentimientos, pero… fue algo decepcionante a la vez, pues llegue a pensar que te saltabas tus clases para verme a mí. Quizás al principio era mi ego, pero poco a poco comenzaste a interesarme más y más. Pase por alto el hecho de que me despreciabas, porque sé muy bien que no te gustaba. Tú me gustabas cada vez más, porque me veías más humano que las demás personas.

Ese fue el pequeño impulso que necesitaba para acercarme más a ti. No podía llamarte por tu nombre hasta que no fuera más cercano a ti, pero el día que tuvimos que limpiar el aula, solos tú y yo, fue la oportunidad perfecta.

¡Incluso tuve la suerte de poder bromear contigo! Juraría que te hice enrojecer con aquel acercamiento, aunque no me permitiste verlo. No me importaba cuantas veces dijeras que no eras mi amiga, que no podía llamarte por tu nombre, y también se que probablemente sería duro para ti tener que lidear con mis fans.

Quería ser egoísta y tenerte solo para mí. No iba a permitir que nadie más se acercara a ti de ninguna forma.

Pero necesitaba saber… si te gustaba aunque fuera solo un poco.

Y después de aquel beso no me quedo duda, _tú me querías._

Pude sentir tu estremecimiento inicial y no solo eso, no me rechazaste. Tus labios me confirmaban que querías un poco más, y yo… yo estaría encantado de estar junto a ti todo el tiempo que tú lo desearas.

Porque sentir la calidez de tus labios era lo que me proporcionaba aquello que me hacía falta tiempo atrás. Aquello que siempre había buscado, y que solo podía encontrar en ti.

Siempre serás la única a la que amare como lo hago ahora…

[*]

_**Omake **_

-_Tomémonos una foto aquí ¿sí?_- exclamas con tu hermosa sonrisa de todos los días.

Y entonces te colocas bajo un gran roble que hay en el parque, mientras cada rayo de sol ilumina tus ojos. Esta es la escena perfecta que quiero grabar en mi mente para que me acompañe todos los días.

Ambos nos sentamos en el césped, mientras te abrazo por la espalda.

-_Kuroko… se ha ido, ¿no es verdad?- _preguntas con tristeza. Yo tampoco entiendo que es lo que ha sucedido con Kurokocchi, por qué ha desaparecido repentinamente- _¿Has pensado a que escuela ingresaras al salir de Teikou? _

No estoy del todo seguro. Yo quiero seguir cerca de ti.

_-¡Por supuesto que a la misma que tú, (T/N)-chan!_- contesto sonriente, pero ya sé la respuesta que me darás.

-_Ryouta, ya hemos hablado sobre eso- _sí, lo hablamos pero yo no quiero que el tiempo siga pasando si tengo que separarme de ti- _El viaje se ha adelantado… tengo que irme la próxima semana._

Te aprieto con más fuerza contra mí. Acaricias mis manos y te acercas más a mí.

-_Procura reflexionar en el tiempo que no esté contigo…estoy segura que Kuroko tiene un fuerte motivo por el cual se ha ido. Ryouta… tú y los demás han cambiado. Hay algo que no está bien, y creo que necesitan meditarlo para darse cuenta de que es lo que están haciendo mal. _

Probablemente tengas razón, pero ahora estoy demasiado preocupado por ti como para pensar en eso.

¿Te olvidaras de mí ahora que te vayas? ¿Dejare de ser importante para ti? Me siento inseguro.

Pero de pronto y sin darme cuenta, tus labios se posan sobre los míos. Y esa calidez que sentí la primera vez, está presente de nuevo.

No quiero separarme de ti. Pero pienso aprovechar cada instante que te tenga a mi lado como ahora… antes de que te vayas.

Porque tú eres la perfección que estaba buscando, tú eres perfecta para alguien tan imperfecto como yo.

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Se me salio un poco el dramatismo, pero es que como este fue el unico capitulo creado en el arco de Teikou me di cuenta que al final de alguna forma terminarian separandose ustedes de Kise xD (si, soy mala xD) ¿Que les parecio? ¿Quieren continuacion? No se que pueda pasar despues muajajaja.

En fin eso es todo por hoy (?) estoy un poco melancolica... pero prometo que pronto subo el final oficial del versus de Midorin y Akashi, no desesperen xD

Les mando un saludo, y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios positivos que me animan a seguir :D Las quiero! *o*

**_Agradecimientos a:_ Rena Hibari Bonnefoy,UchihaMisha, mafia chan, Zarina Hiddleston, Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Puririnn, artemisa93, Yokochan, Rin Tao, Flefleflo, bubbleblack**

**¡Gracias por seguir mis historias!**


End file.
